The Story of Pops
by Christ lover 357
Summary: Life is filled with joy and saness. Anger and suprise. Life can be hard. Life can be a pain in the neck. Even if you're a ever-happy lolliman. This is the lifestory of Pops, as told by Pops of course.
1. Storytime

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! I quite excited to start writing fics again. Sorry its been so long. Before I start the story I would like to thank TheForgottenSoilder and Futureauthor13 for helping me decide how to write the beginning. Now on with the story I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show.**

As far as anyone knew Pops was a joyous soul without a strife in the world. In short, most people thought he was the happiest being in the world. But in reality Pops had a deep depression in his heart. He did a good job at hiding it from everyone and even himself. He was usually distracted by his friends and his job and the sweet taste of lollipops always helped him forget his worries. Some days, however, he just couldn't hold it in. When he was sad he usually in private. Occasionally people may have seen him looking sadly at the sand or fingering a bowl of soup in the kitchen. The only knew about anything that had happened to Pops was Skips, his lifelong friend since his childhood. He had been with him through it all. But one day it was the anniversary of one of the saddest days of his life, and Pops just wasn't feeling himself. No one knew it that morning, but the back-story of Pops was going to be told. It all began when Benson was about to announce the work schedule for the day. Pops was sitting on the steps of the house, sucking on a lollipop.

"Okay everyone we have a lot of work to do today so pay attention when I tell you your jobs. Mordecai and Rigby; you need to repaint the snack bar, redo the fencing at the front of the park, and renovate the old bamboo gardens. AND YOU BETTER GET IT DONE."

"What! That's way to much work! I'm already having a hard day as it is. My favorite spoon was still in the dishwasher. Life can't get worse" Rigby said.

"_I really wish it wouldn't have"_ Pops thought.

"Rigby, I don't care. Moving on, Pops today you need to mop the house and do the dishes. And also mow the northern end of the park. Skips will help you when he comes back from the store."

"I don't want to work today." said Pops sucking on his lollipop. Benson was taken aback. He had expected those words to come out of Mordecai or Rigby. In fact Pops was the last person he had expected to hear those words from.

"Well Pops… I uh, well. You have to come into work today. The needs to be kept in good shape. You know that's what your father would want." Benson said hoping this would perk him up. Unfortunately for Benson he picked wrong day to say those choice of words to Pops.

"Benson my father cares nothing about this park. And don't you dare say that's what he would want. He doesn't care what I do anymore… and. {sigh} it doesn't matter. I'm not working today and if the park doesn't look up kept, well, that's just fine by me!" With that Pops stomped inside the house. For about three consecutive minutes nobody moved or said a word. They were all in shock. HFG was the first to speak.

"So what do we do now"

"Pops is obviously upset about something. I going to go talk to him. Mordecai, go upstairs to Pops' room and bring him a _Mustache Monthly _and another lollipop. Maybe that'll cheer him up. Oh and Muscle Man, look at the job sheet and see what you're gong to be doing today. I should be right back." Benson said as he walked into the house. Mordecai followed. Benson went on a searched for Pops through the house. He had finally found him in Mr. Malleards office, whimpering by the bookcase.

" Pops what's wrong." Benson asked. Pops just whimpered.

"C'mon Pops. Talk to me."

Pops sighed, "Have ever told you about my parents, about my childhood, about…about… about how my father became the man he is today."

"Well know I cant say you have." Benson replied.

"Benson can I tell you a story, my story."

"Of course Pops"

**Did you like it so far? I hope you did. The next several chapters will be focusing on Pops' childhood and adulthood. I won't say much but you'll meet his sister, mother, and the real Mr. Malleard. This will be a story of a families love and reconnection. I hope you will enjoy it. Please R&R!**


	2. Welcome the Loliman

**I'm sorry I've been such a slacker. The past few months of my life have kinds' of hectic and I completely forgot to update this. Hopefully I'll be updating this more regurally sorry. And I don't own Regular Show.**

It was a peaceful night in Pennsylvania. Everyone was fast asleep. Except for one lolliman who lived in the rather large park in the middle of town. His name was Charles Malleard, he was sleepy but he just could not fall asleep. He was too excited, in a matter of a week, days, hours even he would be a father. His wife was nine months pregnant and would give birth at any moment. He was very excited. Ever since he was a little boy, he had always wanted something to love, hold, cherish, and care for. Again, he looked at his wife Cara; she was as excited about the baby as he was. They loved each other so much. They had so many plans for there new baby. Charles was going to honor the promise he made to Cara on there wedding day. He could remember it like it was yesterday…

_They were strolling in there carriage around the city when Cara leaned in to him for a question._

"_Charles?" _

"_Yes Cara" he would be happy to answer any question for her._

"_Can you promise me something?"_

"_Of course"_

"_Promise me that you'll always take care of me, and, if we have children, care for them too. Never leave them or me. That we'll always be together."_

"_When I said I do I basically promised that, why do you even ask?"_

"_I know, it's just we lollipeople live for so long I don't know what will happen in the future." Charles went to hug his wife._

"_Never wonder those things. We could live for a millennium and I will always be together." Then they kissed and stared into each others eyes._

He sighed with happiness at the thought. Then his eyes started to close and he drifted into sleep.…. He was awakened by screaming and he turned to his wife. She was going into labor. Now this was 1905, there were no hospitals in the area to take Cara to.

"Charles, go get my mother (she was staying with them) she's done this before! HURRY!"

"Of course dear, I'll send her up and then go get Skips" Charles ran down the stairs and burst in to Caras' mother's room.

"Charles what do think your doing bursting into my room, you woke me up!"

"Cara is having her baby" With that his mother-in-law preceded to jump out of her bed run out the while shoving Charles into the wall by accident. After rubbing his arm he ran back upstairs to get Skips from his room. (Cara's mother would been enraged and furious if she had not found out first). Charles banged on his door;

"Skips! Skips!"

"I'm already in your room." Skips shouted. Charles ran to his room.

"Skips, how did you..?" Charles asked.

"I know everything remember" Skips responded. Charles stared in amazement when Cara let out a yelp. Then Charles rushed to her side. It only took an hour and forty-five minutes, but to Charles and Cara it felt like thousands of years, it was the birth of there first child for heaven sakes! Then finally on January 5, 1905, he was born, "POPS" was sound of the baby coming out. He let out a cry, no it was laughter, baby laughter!

"What did you do to this baby!" Cara's mother-in-law shouted, " why is he laughing? Charles?"

"I didn't do anything!" Charles said.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything, some lolimen do come out laughing." Skips reassured.

"Ok, fine. But lets get down to buissiness, what are you to going to name the child", said Cara's mother-in-law. Cara started thinking, she wanted something cute, something memorable, some her child would like, then the idea came to her.

"How bout…. Pops!", everyone looked at her.

"Pops I like that", Skips said.

"Pops, that's a wonderful name, great idea sweetie!", piped in Charles.

"Hehe, Pops, cute", said Cara's mother-in-law. They all loved it and the baby was named Pops. Everyone was very excited, but none more than Charles, who was finally starting his family.

"_I wonder what the future will hold" _Charles thought. He had no idea what was going to go down in the years to come.


	3. Through the Literal Fire

**Another chappie! I plan on doing one more chapter of Pops' baby years and then I'll start his childhood and update every Sunday. Hope you enjoy this one, it might possibly have your heart pumping. Also, I don't own Regular Show.**

It was a peaceful night in Pennsylvania. All was well except for two underage hooligans who planned to smoke cigarettes that evening. At around nine o' clock they snuck onto park grounds, hiding in the bushes next to the big house.

"You got the match Jimmy?"

"Yes Bobby"

"Then lets do it" Jimmy swiped the match on his shirt and it was lit. But Jimmy was a butterfingers and dropped the match. A fire began to start. The two boys having no care for others and scared out of there minds; they fled the scene quickly. They had absolutely no idea what they had just done and the consequences of there actions.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Charles was sound asleep in his bed with out a worry in the world. He had just had a wonderful day with his son and wife. They spent most of the day playing hide and seek and then went for a stroll around town. He was a happy, joyful man. Charles was soon jolted awake by the sound of fire bells. As his senses also awakened he smelt something, something horrible.

_SMOKE! Where'd that come from!"_, thought Charles. He then saw something much more horrifying than the smell of smoke_._

"FIRE!" Charles screamed. He could see it on the walls, in the closet and the floor. He immediately warned his wife.

"CARA! FIRE! WAKE UP!" Charles screamed once again. Cara shot up. At first she glared at him for waking her up and then she saw the fire…. And then she screamed.

"We need to get out here!", she said. Charles agreed and they ran out of the room. Now in the panic of there situation they completely forgot a certain something. Or a certain someone to be exact. They thought of this certain someone at the exact same time, and both felt like horrible people.

"POPS!", the both screamed (again).

"Sweetie", Charles said to his wife "Run down those stairs, NOW."

"But, but Pops", she said with tears starting to stream down her face. "We need-"

"Don't worry Cara I'm going to grab him, JUST RUN!" Charles said quickly. She obeyed him and ran. He ran too, but in the other direction of course. He burst through the burning door into Pops room; witch was also burning. Charles ran to the crib that was thankfully not in flames. He grabbed Pops and started running as fast he could, faster than ever before. But then something unfortunate happened a chunk of the burning ceiling collapsed on top of Charles' head. He had shielded Pops well enough but Charles himself had hurt his head quite badly. He was starting to stumble and then fell right outside the hallway still clutching his son tightly in his arms. As he started to go unconscious, he noticed a tall, well built figure picking up him and his son.

"Mommy-", were his last words before Charles faded out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well that doesn't sound like the Mr. Malleard I know." Benson said. "I wouldn't think he'd save anyone or anything but himself."

Yes he was a family man back the wasn't he" Pops sighed looking down. "Anyways, Papa turned out to be okay. He had a small concussion and had a bandage wrapped around his head for a week. Besides his injuries, we had also lost a good section of our home. So we went to live with Skips for awhile. My Mama told me it was cramped but it was till all good. And apparently I had the most peculiar adventure while we stayed there-

**Haha! Semi cliffhanger! So sorry if this felt rushed and awkard, I'm worried it did. Oh and that tall well built figure, I know its probably obvious, but feel free to guess who it was. Winner gets $10,000 in air :-D Please R&R! **


	4. Skips, Lollipops, and Babies

It had been one month since a chunk of the house burned down, and they were still living in Skips' home. Things had been going along smoothly; for the Malleards. Skips was starting to reach a boiling point. It came on a particular afternoon where Charles and Cara had planned to go to a 4- hour opera. But they already wasted an hour intensely fellowshipping about something very strange to Skips, but very irritating all the same

"Is this even legal?! Are you sure it's not cannibalism?"

"It's fine Charles dear, I had one when younger than him"

"But Cara, my mother will have a cow if she finds out" Charles and Cara were arguing whether or not to give Pops a lollipop. They were going at it for quite a while no and Skips was growing quite tired of it. Then Pops started crying and he finally cracked.

"QUIET!" he shouted. Cara and Charles instantly stopped arguing. Pops even stopped crying.

"JUST GIVE HIM THE LOLLIPOP AND GO TO YOUR OPERA ALREADY, YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE!" Cara promptly shoved the lolli in Pops mouth. Charles showed no opposition. Pops however started laughing his laugh, he loved his treat. The anger of Charles, Cara, and Skips instantly washed away seeing the infant smile. The lolli couple turned to each other and kissed.

"Well we better go my darling." Charles said. They waved to Skips and their son goodbye and left. Skips sighed happily.

"So Pops do you want to pla-" Skips to turned to where the child should've been (the middle of the room) and he wasn't there. He seemingly disappeared without a trace.

"Uh-oh" said a now very worried Skips. He hadn't experienced this before.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_I want it. It was so good. I want it. I NEED it. _This is all the infant could think of. Once he tasted what he thought was goodness from heaven above, he just had to get more. _He had to_. This is what Pops thought as he entered the kitchen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Skips was frantically searching for the child. It didn't take him long as he saw Pops trying to climb onto the counter.

"Oh no you don't" Skips said as he picked the small infant up. He then started to cry. But Skips rocked Pops and he began to stop crying and fall asleep. And with Pops asleep, Skips started to drift off as well.

"A little nap won't hurt. What could possibly go wrong?" A lot, that's what.

_3 HOURS LATER_

Sirens. That's all Skips heard when he woke. Lots of sirens. Pops was also missing and the front door was open. Skips stepped outside and saw fires and chaos everywhere.

"Uh-oh" Skips immediately skipped into town and saw nuttiness everywhere.

"What happened?" Skips frantically asked a passerby.

"There's a baby", the man explained. "Wandering the streets. All the destruction comes from people trying to get out of the babies way. I swear when I find the parents….."

"Yeah that's great. I gotta go, bye!", and with that Skips skipped off to go find the infant…. And then avoid being mobbed while carrying the rescued infant.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well what happened?!" Benson said.

"Oh Skips found me, avoided being mobbed, and waited for my mama and papa to return. Then we apparently laid low for a few months. But it was a jolly good show!" Pops said. Benson smiled.

**Sorry it took so long for this chap. They should be coming quicker :] Pleas R&R!**


	5. Young Love

"Mama, why must I go to school?", little Pops asked as Cara was putting his shoes on. She smiled.

"Because Pops, school is where you learn about all sorts of things you need to know for life. It will really help you later on.", she replied. The miniature loliman smiled.

"Well that's a jolly good show! Ha ha!", Pops exclaimed happily as his papa passed by.

"A jolly good show indeed.", he said to himself as he watched his five-year-old son run out of the room. Cara walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"You know he says that because you constantly do dear.", Cara said. Charles laughed at this remark. They had a quick kiss and then went into the kitchen where Pops was eating pancakes already prepared for him by Skips, who was drinking his morning coffee. Charles went and approached him.

"Here's ten dollars.", Charles said giving him the money, "This should be more than enough to pay for the bridge toll that is on you way when you drop off my son a his school, the groceries, and even to by yourself a muffin at the local bakery.

"Thank you Mr. Malleard, I'll be sure to get all that done.", Skips replied. His boss nodded.

"Thank you very much Skips, you're such a help….. Do need the directions to Pops' school? I can give them to you."

"I know everything, remember?"

"Oh, yes indeed, now I remember.", Charles chuckled. Ten minutes later Pops finished his breakfast, grabbed his backpack, and was off. His parents waved to him as he left the front door.

"Goodbye mama! Goodbye papa!", shouted Pops as he hopped into the carriage with Skips, "I love you!"

"We love you too sweetheart! Goodbye!", said Cara who was starting to tear up.

"Tell us all about your day when you get back! I love you son!", Charles shouted as Pops and Skips left in the horse-drawn carriage waving at them.

"My little boy is growing up...(snif)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Skips and Pops started riding through town passing the butcher the baker and the candlestick makers. They eventually made it passed the toll bridge all the way to the school house .

"I'm real nervous Skips.", Pops said to his burly friend. Skips smiled and put his hand on Pops' shoulder.

"Don't worry Pops, new things seem scary at first, but then you discover its gonna be alright. And a kid like you will make lots of new friends.", this really reassured Pops who began to smile again.

"What was it like for your first day of school Skips?", Pops innocently asked.

"I never went to school as kid Pops, but that's not important. I do have something for you.", Skips pulled out of his pocket a red, juicy apple, "Give this to your teacher. She'll love it." Skips said as he winked at him. Pops was bubbling with enthusiasm by now.

"I will! and it will be a jolly good show! Hahahahaha!", Pops took the apple and his backpack then ran off.

"Goodbye Skips!"

"Goodbye Pops! Have fun!", but by the time Skips had said that Pops wasn't even listening. He was already running off into his brand new world awaiting him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pops ran into the school yard taking in everything it had to offer. Swing sets, sand boxes, slides, and so many new friends to meet! Pops officially loved school. But he was about to love it more. When he turned around he found himself looking at a girl. She was short and had small feet. She had blondish curled hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a purple skirt, green jacket, and a white shirt. She also was wearing thick, black wire trim glasses.

_"She looks so... so pretty."_ thought Pops. He felt a blush coming on. He decided to go introduce himself to her.

"Hello young lady", Pops said coming up to her, "I'm Pops Malleard.", he said smiling. At first the girl seemed a little startled but then smiled.

"Hi sir, I'm Shea Foster.", she responded.

_"What a nice name.",_ thought Pops, _"I must learn more about her."_

"So Shea... what do you like to do for fun?", again the girl smiled.

"I do very much enjoy spending time with my imaginary friend sine I... don't really have friends, his name is Mr. Herriman. We read and play together everyday. He even does this 'Funny Bunny' dance for me... what do you do for fun?"

"Well I spend time with my family and Skips mostly, really. I don't have friends either., I live over at the local park. My parents founded it. Its a jolly good show!", that phrase made Shea giggle.

"Jolly good show, I like that.", then the school bell rung. The twosome looked at each other. Shea was the first to speak.

"Well we should get to class now. Wouldn't want to be late on our first day of school"

"No indeed, haha", replied Pops. They smiled at each other and then walked to the school. Both thinking,

_I've never felt this way before_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Awwww, Pops that's really sweet.", Benson said, "That really made my day Pops.

"Good show! I'm glad to have made your day... I almost forgot what young love felt like." Pops then started to tear up.

"What's wrong Pops?", Benson asked. Pops wiped a tear away.

"Just recalling a fond memory with her"

_How I miss you Shea Foster._

__**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long :( I'm also sorry that my chapters have been so short. This is the start of my chapters being longer. :) Hope you enjoyed, this chappie was a lot of fun to write! Have a great rest of the day and remember, don't eat lead! XD **


End file.
